


Назови меня своим именем

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: до самого вечера я не находил себе места и не мог перестать думать о том, что Колин собирался меня просить сделать. Неужели он вообразил, что я подобно Элио лягу, выну косточку из спелого персика и...кроссовер с книгой «Call Me by Your Name».





	Назови меня своим именем

Сумасбродная выходка. Возможно, фатальная и ни к чему не ведущая. Но когда я оказался в Л. на съемках продолжения «Фантастических Тварей», то знал наперед, что Колин тоже будет в городе. Я под вымышленным предлогом узнал у своего агента его номер телефона, предполагая возможность встретиться, как старые знакомые, пропустить по стаканчику, обсудить текущие планы, о которых легко можно узнать и в пресловутом интернете. Факт оставался фактом: я потратил на подготовку несколько недель, но так и не нашел достаточно убедительного повода для звонка. Хотя разве мне когда-либо прежде требовался повод?

Увлекшись книгой и позабыв о времени, я отмокал в ванне в своем гостиничном номере, преступно сбежав на пару дней к комфорту из съемочного трейлера. Я лежал в горячей воде, удерживая на весу «читалку», окунувшись до самого подбородка. Колени торчали над поверхностью, а свободная рука застыла между ног, почти не касаясь, а скорее защищая член от внешней угрозы, будто кто-то мог увидеть меня, и это оставляло за мной шанс быстро прикрыться. Будто, пока я нежился после выматывающей бессонной недели, ко мне в ванную ворвался бы незваный гость – полностью одетый, когда сам я был обнажен.

Эти мысли могли бы показаться странными, если бы не возбудили меня. Я поймал себя на мысли, что мне бы хотелось быть обнаруженным, беззащитным. Почти как Дэниел в «Стэнфордском тюремном эксперименте»: одинокий, смятенный... напуганный.

Но я не был напуган. Скорее я поверил бы, что хочу быть обнаруженным... Хочу быть обнаруженным таким, какой есть. Нагой, естественный, открытый. И нет, это никак не связано с Элио и тем, что я недавно прочитал.

Ладно, признаю, я был взволнован, перекладывая на себя чужой образ, как поступил бы профессиональный актер, которому вручили сценарий. Даже без всякой задней мысли он сделал бы это, потому что притворяться для него – сродни дышать. Если только притворство и бравада не становятся тем самым гвоздем, который вбивают в крышку безмятежного существования, лишая покоя до конца дней или пока новости таблоидов не утихнут.

Молодой еврей, который хотел мужчину старше себя – мне почти ничего не стоило это притворство.

Наше знакомство также не продлилось долго и было омрачено присутствием других людей, хотя это не значит, что я не искал возможности остаться с ним наедине, как Криденс оставался в подворотне с Грейвзом.

Я наблюдал за его трейлером, следил, когда он выходил, чтобы пойти к гримеру или на пробежку, либо скрывался за дверью до самого утра. Я почти изучил его расписание: это было моим маленьким тайным хобби, потому что на большее я не надеялся, а смотреть никто не мог мне запретить. Я всегда был на редкость любопытным. Особенно когда после представлял объект наблюдений в своей постели: горячим, потным и внимательным. Или он любит резко, страстно и быстро? Как он любит? Что он любит? С кем он _это_ любит?

Сначала это был для меня спортивный интерес, я думал его зацепить, спровоцировать, но он оказался слишком опытен и искушен. Наверняка разгадал мое очевидное внимание и потому отшучивался, улыбался и покровительственно трепал по волосам под недовольные взгляды стилиста, которой приходилось заново укладывать волосы Криденса, приводя их в идеальный порядок, заставляя лежать прядь к пряди.

Я хотел его. А потом Колин уехал, оставил меня в одиночестве среди толпы людей.

Но ведь я был профессионалом, разве нет? Это не первый мой фильм и не последняя съемочная семья, и я уже не раз на своей шкуре испытал, каково это – расставаться почти навсегда, не зная, когда судьба сведет вас вновь.

_«Счастливо!»_

Так почему мне было так плохо, что я пытался заглушить пустоту не самыми разумными с точки зрения здравого смысла способами?

Почему я выведал у агента его номер?

Я закурил прямо в ванной, не переживая, что может сработать пожарный извещатель. Скверная привычка, слишком пижонская. Член твердел под моей ладонью, не умаляя решимости.

Я должен был ему позвонить, должен его хотя бы услышать, пусть даже мы перекинулись бы парой фраз.

— Ты в Л.? — спросил я.

— А ты?

Я рассказал ему в своем отдыхе между съемками, он поведал о работе с командой Тима, а потом я заикнулся о том, что взялся читать «Назови меня своим именем».

— Назови меня своим именем, — попросил Колин, и я явственно представил себе его потемневший голодный взгляд, широкую от возбуждения радужку. Я никогда не видел его глаза такими вживую, лишь в фильмах, когда он смотрел на своих партнерш по съемкам.

— Эзра, — позвал я его. Меня прошил озноб. Мне показалось, я услышал, как он сглотнул и облизал губы. А еще – шорох одежды, когда он сжал свой член через ткань брюк.

— Я позвоню тебе вечером, — пообещал он, а потом шутливо добавил: — И купи персики. Счастливо!

Я лежал, оглушенный, воскрешал его образ, вместо того, чтобы найти подходящее фото в интернете. Мне хотелось увидеть его в мыслях таким, каким я запомнил его.

***

До самого вечера я не находил себе места и не мог перестать думать о том, что Колин собирался меня просить сделать. Неужели он вообразил, что я подобно Элио лягу, выну косточку из спелого персика и надену его на свой член?

 _«Я позвоню тебе вечером»_.

Отчего сейчас был только разгар дня? Если бы он хотел попытаться смутить меня (что было довольно сложно), он мог просто спросить адрес, где я остановился. Но Колин не хотел спрашивать, он хотел изводить меня по телефону.

Готовясь к вечеру, я купил персики, пытаясь не улыбаться на кассе в Tesco и не краснеть от стыда и возбуждения, стоило лишь вернуться мыслями в грядущий вечер, лишь представить, как _он_ велит мне распотрошить фрукт и приставить его к гладкой горячей головке члена.

Ближе к вечеру, вернувшись в номер, я зачем-то залез в душ, однако даже не помыслил довести себя до оргазма, облегчить свое состояние до нашей телефонной встречи: я хотел сохранить все сосредоточение ожидания внутри меня для него. Напряжение, что копилось целый день, негодование от того, что не могу его увидеть.

Я лишь слегка подразнил себя, неспешно поглаживая сзади между ягодиц, пока намыливал грудь, живот и бедра. Однако пару раз, не сдержавшись, все же без сопротивления проник мокрым от воды пальцем в свое горячее, распаренное тело, будто хотел подготовить себя для Колина, как если бы он пообещал приехать и взять меня, как мужчина мужчину или как женщину: возбужденного и готового отдаваться его напору.

Я представлял руки Колина, гладившие меня от шеи до ступней, его рот, мягко прихватывавший губами яички, язык, блуждавший от входа в мое тело по шву мошонки до основания и выше к оголенной головке обрезанного члена.

Интересно, думал ли Колин о моем члене? Представлял ли меня лишенным крайней плоти, подобно ортодоксальному еврею, либо сделавшим это в сознательном возрасте по собственному решению из гигиенических соображений? А может, он воображал меня отринувшим национальные различия американцем с крупным членом, головка которого была скрыта кожей, чтобы иметь возможность оттянуть крайнюю плоть вниз и наблюдать, как она обнажается миллиметр за миллиметром, словно девственница на первом свидании, мечтавшая остаться с парнем с момента их встречи, но так и не свыкнувшаяся с тем, что оказалась у него дома – свет погашен, а его член уже натянул ткань брюк в предвкушении.

Я ждал вечера, затаив дыхание, устроившись на белых гостиничных простынях, воображая, как это будет. Осмелится ли он предложить мне подобное или просто хочет поиздеваться, проверить, куплюсь ли я на его провокацию?

Колин застал меня врасплох, я едва не задремал, ожидая звонка, не решаясь набрать номер первым. Плетеная вазочка с бархатистыми персиками ждала своего часа рядом с кроватью на тумбочке, и я недоверчиво косился на них, чувствуя, как сочные спелые плоды смотрят на меня в ответ с осуждением.

— Почему ты не намекнул мне раньше? — был мой первый вопрос, когда я снял трубку. Я объяснил ему, что обычно знакомые не переводят разговор в подобную плоскость, спустя почти год после последней встречи.

— Я видел, что ты хотел меня, — объяснил он. Почти без эмоций.

— Я много чего хотел.

— Ты много чего хотел, — эхом повторил он за мной, фыркнув в трубку. — И ты хотел меня. Но у меня правило – не спать с коллегами.

— И давно появилось это правило? — набрался я наглости спросить.

Колин рассмеялся.

— Не жди, что я скажу, будто из-за тебя.

Я не ждал.

— Что же изменилось теперь? — нетерпеливо спросил я, поглядывая на покрасневшие от стыда персики.

— Мы больше не коллеги, — напомнил он. — Просто два актера, которые знают друг друга.

Мы больше не коллеги. Колин. Просто два актера. Эзра. Назови меня своим именем, и я назову тебя своим.

— Ты еще там? — полушутливо поддел меня Колин, когда в разговоре повисла пауза.

— Да.

Я сглотнул слюну. Мне нестерпимо захотелось увидеть его рядом с собой, на мне, чтобы он вжимал меня в гостиничный матрас. Или, наоборот, чтобы я нависал над ним, закинул его ноги себе на плечи, касался его в паху и ниже – между ягодиц.

Я вновь с тоской стрельнул взглядом на самодовольные персики и едва не застонал вслух.

— Ты купил их?

Он что, читает мысли?

Я утвердительно замычал.

— Покажи мне.

Как он хочет, чтобы я показал это?

— Пришли мне фотографию.

Я возмущенно рыкнул и свернул окно разговора, чтобы открыть камеру. Выудив пару возмущенных тем, что их побеспокоили, персиков, я сделал снимок. Подумав, я взял один и прижал его бороздкой к вставшему члену почти у самого основания. Я сделал еще один снимок и отослал оба Колину. Через минуту я услышал довольный вздох в трубке и почувствовал, как жар неровными пятнами разлился по лицу, шее и груди. Еще у меня горели плечи. Мне захотелось от смущения и возбуждения зарыться лицом в подушку, но та была слишком горячей от моего тела. По виску сбежала капля пота и скрылась в волосах.

Я никогда не был из числа робких, но именно сейчас мне хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, потому что Колин испытывал меня. Хотел проверить, на что я способен.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты...

Я знал, что он хотел. Он хотел, чтобы я надломил персик и вставил ему.

— Дыши для меня. Я слушаю.

Я проткнул пальцем ароматный персик, который все еще держал в руке, по линии, где сходились половинки. Я раскрыл его, как если бы развел в стороны ягодицы. Сладкий сок мигом запачкал мои ладони, я зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, чтобы слышать Колина, и выковырял крупную плотную косточку из мякоти. Мне нравилось чувствовать под пальцами нежную велюровую кожицу.

— Ну же, — прошептал он мне на ухо, как если бы находился совсем рядом, лежал бы со мной на кровати, прижимаясь к моему плечу, и его губы касались моей пылающей шеи.

Я зажал член между половинками персика, и по телу прошлась волна легкой дрожи от прохладного фрукта – это было совершенно не то, как если бы меня касалась ладонь, или рот, или ягодицы. Или если бы меня касался Колин.

— Обмакни пальцы в сок и введи их в себя, — попросил он, тяжело и надсадно вздохнув. Я подчинился.

— Глубже, я хочу слышать тебя.

Я ввел в себя липкие и сладкие пальцы, сразу два, пока на моем члене покоился персик. Мне пришлось повернуться боком, чтобы было удобнее проникать внутрь, и отвести правую ногу вперед.

Мне было жутко неудобно: под ухом по подушке телефон сползал вниз, правая рука была во мне, и я пытался завести ее так, чтобы на каждом толчке касаться простаты, пока левая сжимала нагревшийся от моего тепла, истекающий соком персик на головке члена.

— Назови меня своим именем, — велел Колин, часто дыша в трубку, и я застонал в ответ.

— Эзра, — прорычал я, лаская себя изнутри и толкаясь липким пахом в поруганный плод. Я с остервенением вколачивался в него, пока Колин нашептывал мне свое имя, как если бы оно было моим.

— Трахни меня, Эзра, — выпалил я на одном дыхании. Колин выругался мне в самое ухо. Грязные слова, липкая кожа, порочные мысли, сладкие желания... сладкий сок персика. Я закрыл глаза, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

Колин больше не повторял свое имя, но я слышал влажные пошлые звуки, когда он толкался в кулак. Наши вздохи и стоны сливались в единое целое: я мог бы стонать ему в приoкрытый рот, ловить его губы, колоться щекой о его щетину, сжимать внутри себя не собственные пальцы, а его. Еще лучше – сжимать его член, когда он входил бы в мое тело.

— Трахни меня, Эзра, — со всхлипом прошептал я вновь, наполняя нутро персика своей спермой и чувствуя, как ветерок из приоткрытого окна холодит липкую от пота спину и взмокшие бедра.

 _«Трахни меня, Эзра»_. Я вынул из себя пальцы, убрал оскверненный персик на тумбочку и рухнул на спину, прижав плечом съехавший на матрас телефон.

— Эзра? — приглушенно позвал Колин.

У меня не было сил и желания говорить.

— Скажи мне свой адрес.

Я со стоном вытащил из-под себя телефон и назвал Колину адрес гостиницы.

— Ты дождешься меня?

Конечно же я дождусь. Жду с самого утра.

— Не одевайся.

Откуда он знал, что я лежал полностью голым? Я вспомнил, как мечтал сегодня, чтобы Колин нашел меня таким – грязным и расхристанным. Именно _Колин_ и никто больше.

— И не трогай чертов персик, — добавил Колин. — Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус.


End file.
